Healing
by DarkOne101
Summary: Chapter 3 is up!! C/D fic! I'm bad a summeries... Chris runs away, David goes out to find him battered and bruise... he'll have to... heal him, hence the title please read
1. 5 Weeks

Ok! I haven't written an EverWorld fic in a long time! So I'm kind of rusty, lets just say I have an obsession with D/C stuff… and oh ya I have an obsession with Christopher ^_^ but don't worry I'll try not to let that show… much… please R&R!!!

I looked around the small pub and took a seat down in the corner. A lady came by practically bursting out of her dress.

"How may I help ya sugar?" She asked and I smiled up at her. If I went that way maybe I'd say something like 'If you give me your name that would help' and give her a devilish smile that got most of the ladies. 

"Cold beer please." I said and she walked to the bar and came back with my drink. I sipped at it not really feeling like getting drunk. Oh yes you heard correctly, Christopher Hitchcock doesn't want to get drunk and this is why.

~~Five Weeks Ago~~

"Hiya General!" I put an arm around David's aka Generals shoulders. He shook me off and I tried to hide the hurt but April seemed to see it and gave me a look that I didn't even bother to see what it was. "Whacha doing?" I asked peeking over his shoulder. He let out a sigh in irrational and rubbed his temples.

"Christopher I really don't have time for you." He said harshly and I backed up a little shuffling my hands in my pockets as even Jalil looked up from what he was doing to look in disbelieve at David. I had done much more aggravating things then this why was he acting like this all the sudden?

"Try removing the stick from your ass every once and awhile." I said while turning on my heel trying to hide the hurt out of my voice and leaving the room but not before slamming the doors. 

I stormed down the halls not watching where I was going wondering what I had done to piss off him so much. I thought back to last night but I had gotten smashed off my ass and everything was blurry. 

A hand was on my shoulder and it spun me around and then a force hit my jaw as I stumbled back holding my jaw. I looked at my attacking seeing a really ticked off David standing there.

"What the hell was that for?!" I said regaining my voice and balance. "What the fuck did I do that ticked you off so bad?!" He looked even anger.

"I knew this would happen! Your such a screw up Christopher! I never want to see your face again!" With that he turned around and ran away before I could do anything I was stunned standing there. Was it tears I saw in his beautiful brown eyes?

I stood up straight letting his words sink into me. I sighed and walked fast to my room packing up my stuff in a small back pack. I swung it over my shoulder after grabbing some money and started to walk out of the castle we were staying in for now. I didn't know what I did but David had told me to leave so I did as he told me too.

~~Present Time~~

I sighed and gulped down the beer and got up wondering to the bartender.

"Is there any rooms left?" I asked him and he nodded. I gave him the money and walked up to room B12. It sound like bingo or something. I opened the door and walked inside closing the door behind me and plopped down on the bed removing my shoes, pants and shirt so I was only in my boxers and socks. What can I say? My feet got cold easily. (is my obsession showing threw yet?? Yum… Chris in boxers… hehe) 

Of course, now I know what happened five week nights ago before and I would die a thousand times to take it back. I'm a real poetic aren't I? 

~~5 Night Weeks Ago~~

Mopping around totally smashed I bumped into something soft. I looked up with blurry eyes and tried to focus but all attempts seemed hopeless.

"Christopher?" I knew that voice.

"Davy!" I yelled happily as I put my arms around him snuggling in the nap in his neck. I stumbled back a little but regained himself.

"Your drunk aren't you?" He asked with a sigh.

"No just hiding from the little aliens! They are out to get my Davy, you got to save me." I looked up at him and he was actually smiling at me.

"What the hell, your not going to remember in the morning… I'll save you Chris." I smiled at him and started to drag him back to my room but half way there I leaned on him and we walked together instead of my dragging him.

"Where are you taking me??" He asked.

"To my secret head quarters!" I said and opened the doors plopping down on my bed trying to get my pants off. David just stood there. "Get them off!!" I yelled in frustration. "The stupid bitchs are invading them!" He closed the door and walked slowly over to me then sighed and leaned over me kissing me lightly. 

He pulled away and I laid there probably with some dumb assed look on my face. He blushed and was getting off of me but I pulled him back down kissing him then let go of him.

"The bitchs are still in my pants… and there's not enough room." He looked down at my bulge and we both ended up laughing. I was sobering up slightly.

"I really like you Chris…" He said with passion in his eyes. I nodded.

"Well I really like you Davy!" I kissed him and then fell asleep. 

~~Present~~

David had always had a trust issue and I had broken his trust meagerly with forgetting that I had told him I liked him. Like I said, I'd take it back… but I cant and till then I would just have to keep running away… like the coward I am…

--down stairs in the bar--

"Have you seen a guy with short blonde hair that's in his face and green eyes, he is about this tall." David showed the bartender with his hand that he was tall as April and Jalil stood behind him.

"Oh yes I gave a room to him earlier." The bartender said and all three of the teenagers got happy suddenly.

"Is he still here?" April asked hopping he hadn't moved on like he had in several of the inns they have checked. They always seemed to be one step behind Christopher. 

"Yes he is." The three of them looked so hopeful the bartender usually didn't give away information about his customers but he knew that this was General Davidous. So the young blonde would be fine even if he looked a lot older then he was from all the running and escaping from tight situations. None of the three of Christopher's companions had any idea of what kind of condition Christopher was in and what he had gone threw in the past five weeks and it had been a lot. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok how was that??? Please don't flame me! I know its short AND it sucks but please R&R!! PLEASE!!

Chris: PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEE!

Are u mocking me??

Chris: *innocent look* Me???

Davy: STOP CALLING ME DAVY! ITS SO ANNOYING!

No its cute! Hehe please R&R!! I have to ruuuuuuuun for my life before Davy kills me!!


	2. Getting Shot

Yay! Someone reviewed! I was getting really depressed that nobody was reviewing but yay! Someone reviewed! Thanks!! Yay! Hehe I'll stop that now, please enjoy and R&R!!

Christopher's Pov

I sat up looking around sleepily. I looked outside and the sun was high up in the air. I swore under my breath. I wasn't suppose to sleep this late! 

I got up and changed quickly washing my face in the little bowel full of water. I grabbed my small back pack like thing and flung it over my shoulder I began to walk down stairs.

I'd get some breakfast then hit the road again. Upon coming to the little bar downstairs I yawned again waving to the bartender. He gave a smile and nod back and I took a seat in the corner not noticing the three other customers. 

After the waitress had taken my order I slouched in my chair a little and closed my eyes but my ears were very alert. No this wasn't the same foolish Christopher I had been five weeks ago. This one had ears like a dogs and eyes like a hawks. Nobody but me knew this though, I had also learned how to use a bastard sword to my liking. 

That's when I heard the footsteps. Most would think people were just coming in but I hadn't heard the door open and they were coming towards me. I stiffened then relaxed all in a split second. I laid my hand on the hilt of my sword but kept my eyes closed. There was three of them, one was a women because there was lighter footsteps.

Then they stopped. Right in front of me. I swallowed but opened my eyes lazily.

"May I-" I cut myself off and looked at the three teenagers in front of me. They all looked older and looked like they needed sleep. I sighed and looked away from my three friends. 

"Christopher…" April said with a sigh. "You don't know how long we've been looking for y-" I cut her off by standing up and pushing threw them. 

"Wait! Where are you going?" Jalil asked as the all jogged to keep up with me.

"You should of stayed at Olympus or whatever…" I said my voice was deeper and filled with a dark tone. I saw April cringe.

"So that's the greeting we get after chasing you all this way?" Jalil asked sounding angry. 

"I was told to leave and that's what I did." I said simple. That's when they all stopped at the same time and I turned to go into the stables looking for my horse. I got sick of looking for him and whistled.

He came running. He was a black stallion, that's about all I knew about him. He nuzzled my face and I gave him a sugar cube beginning to saddle him up. 

"Christopher aren't you going to come back with us?" April asked. I shook my head.

"No why would I come back?" I asked and Fin, my horse, nayed at me. I gave a stray glare to him and he stomped his left front hook. I sighed and turned around, yet again Fin had one. Oh yes I listen to my horse and with good reason too. Lets just say Fin wasn't always a horse, that made you think didn't it?

"Why wouldn't you come back?" April asked and I looked her straight in her eyes seeing pain, worry, pity and other emotions. 

"Why would I come back if I'm not wanted." I stated simple and turned around hopping on Fin. He walked out of the stables but not without nuzzling David which I hadn't looked at at all. 

"Christopher wait!" David called back and I stopped Fin. 

"Huh?" I asked and my eyes darted at a guy leaning against a tree. He was in the shaded part so I couldn't clearly see him. I wanted so bad to turn around and stare into those brown orbs known as David's eyes but my eyes were glued on that figure. "If you have nothing to say then I'll be going now." I gave Fin a little nudge and he galloped off at a quick pace.

"_Stupid human_." Fin said. Oh yes the horse talks, why are you so surprised this is Everworld after all.

"Stupid gay horse." He gave a horse snicker and that's when I was hit with a sharp pain that went threw out my whole body starting at my shoulder. I looked at my right shoulder and saw an arrow hanging out of it. 

I fell side ways and complete darkness came soon after. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hehe ok sorry that was really short!! But I have to go because my stupid bro is kicking me off so please R&R!!


	3. Fine we'll fight but first I need my shi...

Evon I thank you to no end for reviewing my fic! You're my only reviewer and before you reviewed I was getting sad because nobody was reviewing! Well thanks a tons!! ^_^ please don't stop reviewing and I'll try to get the chapters up as quickly as possible for ya!!

Christopher's Pov

~~Flash Back in His Dream~~ (he's knocked out)

I stumbled around leaning on a brick wall hearing something behind me but just ignoring it. It sounded like leaves being tossed about but nothing really mattered anymore. Only two days since I had run away like the coward I am, actually I wasn't being a coward, well not really. I was told to leave and I did what I was told. Yet I ran away from a conflict like I always do. 

"Well well what do we have here?" I heard a deep male voice say and I swung around looking into the shadows. I couldn't see anything, it was too dark.

"Looks like a lost boy." Another male said. "Well why don't we help him out and show him that he shouldn't of come here." Someone else said, the voices were all around me and a sharp pain came from my neck as I was knocked to the ground and soon after that I was being kicked, punched, jabbed, stabbed, scratched and everything else.

"Ok I think he's learned his lesson, lets go." The same first male voice said as they disappeared out into the darkness. Everything was blurring together and I heard foot steps coming my way and I closed my eyes tightly reading myself for another attack.

"Don't worry I wont hurt you." A female voice said and I looked up into green orbs. "Rest now, I'll take care of you." And rest I did. Falling into my own blackness not really caring what she did to me.

~~End of Flash Back/Dream~~

I stiffened a groan as I opened my eyes into slits and felt the pain shooting up in my shoulder. Looking over I saw the white bandages and I stared up at the ceiling knowing exactly where I was. 

I laid their shirtless and only in my pants, my socks were gone along with my shoes and a single blanket laid across me. Normally I would of searched for an exit but hearing the farmiler voices outside the door I calmed myself knowing that I was alright… that was until they found out what really happened to me during the time I was gone.

David's Pov

"All those scars… new and old ones." April said her voice crackling a bit as I ruffle but a hand threw my brown hair pushing it off my face only for it to be back in the face a couple minutes later. 

"Where do you think he got them all?" Jalil asked but no one answered because no one knew but Christopher and when he wakes up he is not going to tell us shit. I know he still remembers I told him too leave but I never really thought he'd actually just get up and go! I just thought he would avoid me for the rest of our lives but he actually left and trust me that's not what I wanted, not at all.

"Lets go in and see if he's awake…" April said and without either of us agreeing or disagreeing she opened the door and walked threw. Jalil walked after her and finally so did I. Christopher was standing there looking out a window with his bare back to us. "Christopher?" April asked with hesitation.

He turned around and looked at her and then looked down at himself then back at her. "Where's my shirt?" I think we were all thrown back by that question. He had just gotten shot with an arrow by some cloaked person and he wants to know where his shirt is?!

"Wait! You just got an arrow in your shoulder by some unknown person and you want to know where your shirt is?" April asked, it was kind of creepy how she knew what I was thinking.

"First of all, the arrows out no biggie there. Second, the person isn't unknown. Third, I'm cold and I want my shirt." Christopher and we all just stared at him. All of us wanted to know the same thing but didn't know if we should ask or not. 

A girl came up behind us her black hair waving behind her as she looked at Christopher with almost an aw kind of look. 

"Emma you shouldn't be here." Jalil said, he didn't like Emma because of some reason or another. Emma didn't like Jalil either and that's why she always stuck around him just to bother him. She stuck her tongue out at Jalil then turned her attention back to Christopher.

"I know you!" She said proudly. "The bounty on your head is a BIG one!" Christopher just looked at her with an upraised eye brow.

"And how would you know that since the bounty on my head is in the tang." The tang? What the hell was that? Emma giggled and waved her index finger around.

"That's my little secret." She said giggling again and Christopher leaned against the way crossing his arms over his chest. 

"The tang?" Jalil asked glaring at Emma and she just rolled her eyes.

"The tang is like the black market." Christopher said shortly before Emma could answer. She looked at Christopher then back at us.

"Well actually the tang is a LOT bigger then the black market and the people that work in it are a LOT dangerous." Emma said and Christopher shrugged like it was nothing really.

"Then why is a bounty on _your_ head, Christopher?" Jalil asked and Christopher shrugged again.

"Actually I would like to know that too." Emma said walking up to Christopher and looking him up and down. He had actually gotten more muscle's then the last time I saw him and he carried himself with a proud kind of way. 

"Well so would I." Christopher said shortly and looked at Emma not backing off or anything.

"Could it be the fact that a guy named Liam and a girl named Rain?… oh yes I can't forget the famous name you go under, Panther." All three of our eyes went wide looking at Christopher. Of course we knew who Panther was and Christopher was not him! He couldn't of been, Panther destroyed towns and lives and that kind of thing were Christopher… didn't.

"You read into things to much." Christopher said.

"Well you match Panthers profile quite nicely. Your tall, blue eyes, the way your carry yourself… the scar on your chin." Emma said running her middle finger over the scar on Christopher's chin.

"Panther's a legend and anyone with half a brain could figure that out, people like to dress up like him and pretend they are him so others will give him what he wants." Christopher said grabbing Emma's hand seeming annoyed with the young girl as he got off the wall. "And if your think I'm Panther… well then you go and think that." He let go of her hand and walked over to the bed sitting down and putting on his shoes. 

"Well you never said you weren't Panther… so you didn't deny it." Emma said and ignored the glares she was being shot by April and Jalil.

"Your right, I never said I wasn't Panther… but I also never said I was." He got off the bed after tying up his shoes and turned to us not looking at me, not even giving me a glance.

"If you go out there more assassin and people after you bounty will come after you, you do know that you cant dodge them forever?" Emma stated crossing her arms and Christopher turned back to her.

"Not many people will try to come after me, only cocky bastards that think they can beat me." He said simple running a hand threw his blonde hair. "I may not be able to dodge arrows but at close combat those suckers will fry." He grinned showing the side of Christopher I was wanting to see for so long. 

"You know how to use the sword now… well better then before?" April asked and Christopher turned to her.

"Yep, like a pro I might add myself." Jalil snickered at Christopher.

"The only cocky bastard I see here is you Hitchcock." He stated and smiled just because Christopher blushed slightly.

"Oh can I see you use your sword?!?!" Emma asked her eyes going wide with excitement. Christopher scratched the back of his head and looked like he was thinking.

"I only use my sword when I have to." Christopher said and Emma pouted.

"Then fight me!" She said and Christopher chuckled at her as she got pissed. "What just because I'm a girl you don't think I can fight?!" 

"No, the fact that you're a girl never struck a cord, the fact that your about four times smaller then me and don't know how to use a sword struck a big cord." He stated and we all looked at him.

"How'd you know I didn't use a sword?" She asked sounding astonished.

"Well the way your stand, your feet are two close together, swordsmen usually have their feet apart and ready to run if forced too. Also you don't have a sword attached to your side and usually swordsmen carry their swords everywhere and have their hand on the hilt usually at all times-" Christopher was interrupted by Emma.

"You mean like David?" She asked and actually I had my hand resting on the hilt of my sword. Christopher looked at me for the first time and nodded.

"Yeah… just like David." Christopher said and I blushed slightly looking down.

"Then why don't you fight David?" Emma said like this was the best idea in the world. 

"Uhh… well… I don't think so." Christopher said and I looked up at him.

"Well why not?" I said and Christopher looked like he was smacked in the face and he nodded.

"Fine, then we'll fight." He said shortly. "But first I need my shirt." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hmm… would this be considered a cliff hanger??? I think so too!! Hehe well please R&R!!


End file.
